Shiny teeth JUTSU!
by KidaYuki
Summary: NarutoZatch cross over! The Sudden return of a forgotten story! Kanchome is Being beaten up for his candy so what does Nejihave up his selve? certianly he won't just POKE the Bad guy...
1. Shiny Theeth JUTSU

Shiny teeth JUTSU!

_A/N: okay this is a one shot unless people like it. My brother actually gave me the idea for this, after watching Gai-sensei's (I spell Guy-sensei's name with the Japanese lettering instead of the English lettering.) teeth shining. What if they where an attack?  So yeah, that's the logic behind this story. This is suppose to be funny but I think I might have failed. Enjoy!_

I don't own Zatch Bell or Naruto

"Kiyo!" Zatch cried hanging off of Kiyo's leg with all of his might. "Please, please, please, _please_?"

"HOW MANY TIME'S HAVE I TOLD YOU NO!" Kiyo growled trying to shake Zatch off his leg.

Yet another normal morning, Zatch was in his green sports bag and Kiyo was in his school uniform. As always Zatch was determined to get to school with Kiyo.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Now please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"How 'bout now?"

"NO!"

"Ah, common!"

"NO!"

"Can I not come to school with you?"

"NO!"

"YAY! Thank you Kiyo!"

"Huh? I said no!"

"You just said it was okay!"

"Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-h-h-h-h-h-H-H-H-!" Kiyo yelled so loud the house shock, his face turning red and demonic. Zatch lost.

Defeated Zatch walked off to the park with his head hung low. "Stupid Kiyo. I wanna go to school too. It's not fair! Kiyo gets all the fun!" Zatch muttered to himself walking through the gate into the park. To sad Megumi had a music video to shoot, this time in Alaska, Tia of course had gone with her. Not fair.

Zatch sat down on the swing and continued to stare at the ground, "Why don't I get to go to school?"

"Maybe it's cause your stupid"

Zatch looked away from the ground. Naomi's terrifying face was inches away from Zatch's.

"AH!" Zatch screamed jumping off the swing.

"hehehe!" Naomi giggled pretending to veer her engine on her pedal car. Zatch, needless to say, began to run for his life. Naomi followed suit and chased him. Zatch was running, he was running fast, Naomi was pedaling just as fast, poor Zatch had o escape route.

Next thing life knew Zatch crashed into a large smoke poof. Naomi skidded to a halt watching the smoke float off into the air.

Once the smoke had faded both Zatch and Naomi wore a similar expression of shock. Out of the poof a full grown man in something that resembled an ugly green spandex body suite, orange leg warmers clashed with the green and he wore a vest with several pockets in a gray green. Around his waist a curved shiny metal showing the symbol of the leaf village, a swirled leaf, the metal was on a think band of maroon fabric. Even worse was the face. A squash shaped noes was between two small eyes that wore giant black fuzzy eyebrows. Black, black hair shined with pure white highlights reading "NiN" all the way round his bowl cut hair.

"Hi there," he said in a low happy voice he smiled showing nice white teeth and his tumb up pose.

"Hey mister!" Naomi shouted, "you're in our way, move it!"

"Nah, that's okay, I'll stay right here." He sounded unaware of what Naomi really said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said move it!" Naomi shouted pedaling her cars again to crash in him.

The strange man took a deep breath and shouted, "Shiny teeth Jutsu!" and then he smiled. The nice glimer off of his teeth had become the reflection of the sun up close.

"Ah my eyes!" Naomi shouted pedaling away as fast as she could.

"That was cool…" Zatch stated with admiration.

"Gai sensei saves the day again!"

"How'd you do that?"

"By focusing my chakra…" the rest of the conversation was lost on Zatch but he paid attention.

"Ah now I must be off." Gai stated standing patting the dirt off his spandex once he finished his explanation.

"ah? Why?"

"A hero must always be on the move! Farewell!" Gai saluted Zatch and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Zatch patiently waited inches away from the front door for Kiyo's entrance. Waiting so close to the door has it's conciquinses the door opened with no remorse to Zatch's poor noes.

"I'm home?" Kiyo said walking in and glancing at the in pain Zatch curled on the ground.

_A/N: okay that's the end. Let me know if you like it, I can make it longer. This took me a big, BIG, 15 min to type and I haven't gone through it with a nit pick. If you read my other stories I have a reason for the delay on my profile. Personally I'm very upset about it, still trying to fix everything up and don't feel like typing it more then once. If you care I will be working on my stories like crazy through out the week. Last night was homecoming dance so I'm still sleepy  so forgive my rambling._


	2. Powerful People Poke JUTSU

Shiny Teeth JUTSU!

Surprise there's a chapter two!

Powerful People Poke Jutsu!

_A/N: anybody remember this? Yeah wrote the first chapter a Loooonnnnngggg time ago. Some people have asked for more and so…. Please review otherwise it their will not be another chapter, or maybe even worse… a horribly long wait. Also Please give me an idea or two for Tenten and Rocklee. _

Kanchome Walked along happily. "Candy, Candy" he sang to himself in that horrid scratchy voice. He licked a lollipop. Falgore was off in the distance being hugged and kissed by his Canadian Fan Club. For being more then halfway to the North Pole, Canada was surpassingly warm in the summer.

A child no older then ten walked by. He wore a sneer across his face and tears across his knees. He had a chain on his back pocket to his front and black sweat bans.

Kanchome continued to walk cluelessly. The boy kicked the back of Kanchome's knees. Kanchome kneeled to the ground, lost his balance and crashed into the concrete. Kanchome jumped up, gathering him candy back close to his body. He turned to face the boy who had tripped him. The tears rolling down his face ruined the angry look on Kanchome's face and the now giant lollipop shaped head had a lollipop stick forced out of his mouth. "ha ga ro wat or?" what'd cha do that for?

"Hey kid, you've got something I want. Hand it." The boy growled, holding out his hand.

Kanchome held the candy closer to his body.

"Fine then have it your way. The boy cracked his knuckles and pulled his arm back, he forced his arm down toward Kanchome. All Kanchome could do was close his eyes.

Kanchome opened his eyes for the lack of pain. A teen of 13, maybe 14 with long brown hair, blank white eyes, a cream Chinese style clasp T-shirt and brown shorts. Strange enough both arms and legs were heavily bandaged, Neji Hyuga…

The ten-year-old boy growled. "Hey, It's not nice to get in the middle of another person's fight."

"You are weak." Neji Looked down upon him, "Here let me show you how weak you are." Neji pushed the boy bay using the single hand alone. The boy stumbled back.

"I'm weak you said? Well how about I show how weak You are!"

The boy charged at Neji, all Neji did was sigh. He rose his hand equal to his heart, point to fingers directly to the sky. Once the boy was in range Neji Stomped forward moved is arm in a punching motion, keeping his fingers straight.

"POWERFUL PEOPLE POKE!" Neji Cried. The two fingers had hit the boy in the stomach. The boy staggered bay, growled, and ran for his life.

"ha ou ou ou at roy?" what you do to that boy?

Neji looked at Kanchome, "I poked him. It was his destiny to be weaker then me." And with that Neji just jumped and vanished from view.

Kanchome blinked before he knew what had happened, Neji Hyuga had gone. "WAT! ALP GA WIS RO MEROW MURUH!" WAIT!! HELP GET THIS OUT MY MOUTH!!

On top a building Neji looked down on the crying Kanchome, "It was your destiny to be a complete idiot."

After Falgore had pulled the lollipop Kanchome egarly opened his chocolate… it was melted and broken. The hard candies were shattered and the bubble gums had gotten wet somehow and wouldn't get out of their wrapper.

"wahhh! Wahhhh! Falgore!!!"

A/N:

Sorry it's so short… I just couldn't think of anything. Eb (my brother) made up powerful people poke for neji, once I told this to Yumi my best friend she recommend-using Sakura. Sakura would have been more fun yes.. but it doesn't fit the story I finally grew in my mind and well Powerful people poke for Sakura wouldn't work well unless you're a psycho fan and read the Scanlations and caught up with the Japanese manga. (If you're a psycho fan and know why Sakura, good for you! I am too!)

Please review or you'll never know what happens next! If you actually check my profile sorry it's not going to be there this time. :3 I don't own Zatch Bell.


End file.
